Dark Queen Rising
by DevonF
Summary: Luna and Hermione make a decision that will have lasting consequences for their own lives and possibly the fate of the world. Warning, there are some strong Religious themes in the first chapter, if it's not your thing then that's OK. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I wrote this fan fic just after I had read Deathly Hallows and had the overwhelming urge to resurrect my favorite character. The Harry potter series is the sole property of JK Rowling and her affiliates yada yada, I own Nothing!!!!**

_Extra Note- At the time of writing this I had only just discovered the Masterful world created by J.k. Rowling and I have not yet read all the books yet so totally forgive me if I diverge from canon unintentionally even more than I already have 'intentionally'. Also note that there are strong religious themes in this story, so if you object to me messing up the Harry Potter universe (unashamedly) please don't read this. This is my first Fan Fic, please be nice._

_xxxx  
_

The day after the battle stretched into weary dusk, the sun sinking behind the hills leaving a battered Hogwarts to the mercy of the night. After a day of mourning the lost the members of Dumbledore's Army met in the Gryffindor common room, to hear the story that Harry needed to tell. At his side sat Hermione and Ron patiently listening to the retelling of the Princes tale.

Neville gaped like a fish out of water and Luna clasped her hand to her heart, her eyes wide, "How tragically romantic," She whispered dreamily.

Ron snorted belligerently, "Romantic? This is Snape we are talking about, the Greasy Git of the dungeon".

Hermione wiped away the tears, "For goodness sake! Have some respect Ron, he's our Professor."

"Was, Hermione."

"Hermione's right Ron, he sacrificed everything for us. There is not one moment that I wish I hadn't said all those hurtful things to him." Harry paused as Hermione put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder; he gave her a small weak smile. "I called him a coward after he killed Dumbledore, now I realize he was the bravest man I will ever meet… and he loved my mother."

"Just because he was a good guy all along, doesn't mean that he still wasn't a jerk," Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked into the fire gritting her teeth; she did not have the energy to argue with him. '_Ron you aren't making things better you are supposed to be supporting Harry,'_ she thought to herself.

"He just never had a chance, that's all, hurting all those years, and scared of letting anyone in, he never really lived at all, I don't think it's fair," whispered Luna.

Hermione glanced across at her, the two girls eyes met, a moment of unspoken agreement past between them.

"I feel so foolish; I was always so scared of him," Neville said softly, "this whole time he was protecting us, risking himself for us, so that Voldermort could be defeated."

Seamus sniffled, his boyish face all screwed as he tried desperately not to cry. "Crap, dang it… He was a bloody hero mate."

"The funerals will be tomorrow, we better all try and get some sleep," Neville stood up brushing at his filthy battle stained clothes which he had not changed out of all day.

Ron caught Hermione's arm as she got up to leave quickly, she unlatched his hand gently, "I will see you tomorrow Ron, OK."

He watched as Hermione and Luna walked away arm in arm.

"Do you think she is mad at me Harry?"

"It's been a hard day for us all Ron, just go to bed," Harry paused "you know how she used to always get angry when we were nasty about Snape, I'm thinking maybe she saw something in him that none of us could see."

"Yeah it really annoyed me when she did that, especially after him calling her an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione and Luna waited patiently until the common room was empty and then made their way back into the school. They walked without speaking to the library, a sense of purpose in their step. In the shadow of the looming bookcases the two girls began to make plans. Hermione looked up at the Ravensclaw student. "Do you know what we are going to need?"

Luna leveled her gaze at Hermione, "yes, I will deal with the potions; you get the other thing from McGonagall's office. Where shall we meet?"

"The Whomping Willow at dawn … and bring everything."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp morning's air as she made her way with the Time Turner through the forest. She saw Luna standing a safe distance from the perturbed tree, looking nervously around for her. A broad smile broke her face when she saw Hermione. "Thank goodness you are here, we must hurry."

Hermione looked at the large bag Luna was carrying, "are you bringing the whole potions store with us?"

Luna blushed, "well apart from the obvious Blood replacement potion I had to bring a variety of anti venom potions, not sure if any of them will even work."

"What about a Bezoar?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "of course, I thought we would try that last."

"We better get out of sight, down in those trees," Hermione looped the thin chain of the Time Turner around them both, "about three turns should do it."

Luna and Hermione looked at each other in temporary bewilderment when they appeared at night in the same area of trees. They both scrambled forward and spied Snape as he strode towards the Whomping Willow. Snape looked behind him briefly and entered in. Hermione could scarcely breathe for she knew that her past self, Ron and Harry would soon follow.

Luna closed her eyes, "It's so tragic Mione."

A short time later Hermione shuddered as Voldermort and Nagini left, right about now the professor would be dying. She sat down and hugged her knees and waited until the coast was clear. In the distance she heard Voldermort's challenge to Harry. When she was sure that Harry, Ron and her other self would have left, the two girls got up from their hiding place and hurried to the entrance.

Luna could barely breathe, she could not believe they were doing this, it was so illegal, not that she cared about that now, her own father often flouted the law when pursuing his stories. '_The truth is more important than a bunch of rules'_. She gasped when she saw her former potions professor lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked very much dead but when she reached down she found a very faint pulse. Luna reached into her bag and passed Hermione the blood replacement potion. Hermione rested the professor's head on her lap and poured it into his mouth while Luna applied pressure to the massive wound on his neck.

Hermione took each of the anti venom potions quickly and poured them down his throat. She looked frantically at Luna who shook her head, "His pulse is still faint, I think he's fading," Luna's voice trailing off into a mere whisper.

"No, He can't die, not when we are trying to save him," raged Hermione shaking the professor's shoulders.

"It must be the poison."

"Give me the Bezoar," Hermione demanded.

Luna passed it to her, tears welling up in her pale blue eyes as she watched Hermione roughly take Snapes head and shoved the Bezoar down into his throat. "This is so gross," winced Hermione, "I never thought I would find myself putting my finger down the Bat of the Dungeons throat."

They waited and Hermione shook her head as she checked for a pulse and found none, "He's gone, there's nothing that can be done," her voice faint, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

Luna ignored Hermione and began to pray, she hadn't since before she started coming to Hogwarts but now seemed as good a time as any to start again. She began reciting the Lord's Prayer out loud. Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy for a moment but strangely enough joined her.

"Our father in heaven

Hallowed be your name

Your kingdom come

Your will be done

On earth as it is in heaven.

Give us today our daily bread

And forgive us our sins

As we forgive those who sin against us

And do not lead us into temptation

But deliver us from evil.

For yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever

Amen."

They both looked at each other tears in their eyes spilling over and pouring down their pink cheeks. "I feel all warm," said Hermione.

"Yeah and peaceful," Luna sighed softly.

Suddenly there was a deep groan; Hermione lept up, Snape's head hit the ground after resting in her lap. She bit her lip leaning forward with Luna to look down at his pale sallow face as he opened his black eyes. "It's a Miracle," said Luna softly.

Snape eyes after a moment of understandable confusion latched onto her he struggled to speak for a moment and then in a strangled croak, "what are you talking about you idiotic girl, what have you done, where am I?"

Hermione put her hand on his chest as he attempted to move, "When we found out what you had done, we had to save you sir."

He narrowed his eyes, "and what made you think I wanted saving, you stupid meddlesome little twits," He hissed.

Hermione was stung by his tone; Luna's hand went to her mouth in surprise.

"Death would be bliss compared to the life I have lived."

Luna visibly bristled and ran crouched beside him, jabbing her finger at his chest. "Lived, lived, you silly little man, you have not even done that, you have been a pawn in Dumbledore's little game to destroy Voldermort almost all your adult life. You have done nothing for yourself, now you have been given a second chance and you throw it back in our faces. You might not think you are worth saving because you feel responsible for lily's death. Didn't it occur to you that maybe we thought you were worth saving?"

His face twisted into a look of disgust and hatred, "What gave you the right to make that decision for me, didn't you realize I knew what my fate was likely to be, don't you think I would have thought of a way to save myself." His voice was strained and he gulped loudly.

"But we wanted you back," cried Hermione, "doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Snape closed his eyes exhausted, "I'm too tired to be harassed by a couple of over emotional girls, leave me be."

Hermione stood up angrily tears spilling down her cheeks, "come on Luna It's obvious our help isn't needed here," and moved towards the entrance of the tunnel.

Luna looked down at Snape with a sad and wistful expression on her face, "you know it wasn't us who brought you back, we tried everything, potions and even the Bezoar, nothing worked, you died, then we just started to…Pray."

Severus managed to raise one eyebrow in surprise as Luna moved out of his sight, He turned towards the tunnel, "Granger, Lovegood." He saw them turn their eyes filled with hope. "Don't tell anyone you did this, or that you saw me alive." He tried to ignore their obvious disappointment as they looked at each other and nodded their agreement then turned away from him.

After the two girls left he lay there for what seemed like forever trying to move but unable to do so. Damned fool girls, no doubt they used a time turner to try and change his fate. Fooling around with time was very ill advised at the best of times. They had somehow though nefarious means brought him back from death. He did not know what lay beyond death but he had hoped that he would see Lily again on the other side. He struggled up the wound on his neck swollen and hurting, He just hoped Potter had viewed his memories and had done what needed to be done. His heart ached at the thought of Lily's boy sacrificing himself to rid the world of the dark Lord himself. He wished he could see Voldermorts death for himself and see the moment of realization his infernal eyes that Voldermort himself had brought about his own demise. Even sweeter if in his dying moments Voldermort found out that he Severus Snape had never actually been his man. But he would have to wait with the rest of the Wizarding world for news of the Dark Lords defeat; he could not risk being seen. It was now time to disappear. The nutcase Lovegood was right for once, now that he was alive he should try to actually live, but he was not sure how.

The girls kept out of sight for the next day waiting in the Forest in silence, they had seen Snape stagger away from the Whomping Willow and disapparate. Luna looked at Hermione with a forlorn expression her pale face, "I don't think we will ever see him again, will we?"

"No I don't think so."

Then Luna asked the all important question, "If it wasn't magic that saved him what was it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, when my parents used to take me to Church I remember the vicar talking about healing and the dead being raised back to life."

"Lazarus," Luna whispered

"Pardon."

"It's a story I remember from my childhood bible."

Hermione nodded, "I never paid much attention in Sunday school I thought it was boring, it's got to be magic doesn't it?"

"I don't know… but I know who we could ask," Luna said brightly

The dawn after the battle came, Hermione woke up feeling extremely tired, she watched as the other Luna and Hermione used the time turner, a small smile on her face. She tugged at Luna's dirty blue Cardigan. Luna who was sucking her thumb woke up with a start and then blushed slightly. They made their way back to the castle as the sun rose, Luna carefully hiding the bag of empty potion bottles inside a hollow stump. They walked up the ruined marble staircase and through the corridors to the entrance of the headmasters study climbing past the lopsided Gargoyle. They both stood in front of the portraits for the headmasters. The picture of Dumbledore awoke with a start and looked seemingly bleary eyed down at the two girls he adjusted his glasses.

Hermione cleared her throat, "we have something to ask you sir."

"A hypothetical question," Luna added looking sideways at Hermione.

"Oh dear girls, questions this early in the morning, it must be serious." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I was wondering if praying can … well heal people, and raise the dead… and stuff."

Dumbledore looked at both the girls intently, "well that will take some explaining wouldn't it, if such a thing happened?"

Luna felt a flood of disappointment, it was clear they were asking the wrong person.

He gave them a knowing smile, "I know of such things, yes."

Luna eyes widened in surprise, "then such things are possible?"

The wizard's eyes twinkled, "Indeed."

Hermione looked confused, "then how is it different from magic?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I will tell you both a story, a story of how our kind came to be. What we do as witches and wizards you see are just a poor imitation of the real thing, the real magic, which is pure love."

"Old Magic?"

"Yes Hermione, old magic, the source of all life, light and love, vastly more powerful than anything us broken and flawed people can perform. You see our craft is the result of an event in time long past. This event is described in various ancient Sumerian and Apocryphal texts Like Enoch, and Jubilees, as well as believe it or not the Christian bible. Many years after the creation of this Universe, Men and woman became plentiful on the earth. 200 Helpers (some might call them angels) of the King of Heaven looked upon the earth in envy. Together they decided to disobey the ordinances and went down to the earth and took the Human woman to them as wives. They also taught the humans their secret knowledge. Knowledge that would make man powerful, knowledge of herbology, astrology, divining and spells. Their offspring were powerful Giants who were intent on domination. The King of Heaven saw what had happened and sent a flood to wipe out the abominations which had breed with the humans. You see the creator saw that these creatures were leading them away from love, light and truth and into darkness, violence and death. A small handful of the righteous were saved by the hand of the Lord, yet there were also others who managed to survive as well. There are Aztec legends of giants who survived the flood and came and helped them build their civilization. These giants had strange powers and vast Knowledge. Over time these Nephilim who retained the forbidden knowledge and the forbidden angelic genes interbred with humans. This Interbreeding created the so called pure bloods who became the first witches and wizards. They continued to pass down this forbidden knowledge through the generations. Some offspring just became lost amongst the muggle population. Occasionally the genes would arise again causing muggleborns."

"Like me."

"Yes Hermione. You see over the years I have seen the wisdom of the creator in trying to keep this secret knowledge we so freely and carelessly wield from the Human race. The tendency of the powerful to oppress the weak is only too real part of Humanities sinful nature. This nature was not intended for us, but was the result of the first ones, Adam and Eve disobeying the lord when Lucifer disguised himself as a serpent and tempted them to eat from the tree of knowledge of good and evil. You see with knowledge and power comes great responsibility and only too often we fall short, we are not ready for this responsibility now, probably never on this earth." Dumbledore's eyes were sad, "I have had a long time to think on this and before my death accepted that I was a fallen sinful man, as much in need of saving as Tom Riddle."

"No, you were a great man," Hermione protested.

"I have made mistakes Hermione, All of us make mistakes and cause hurt and pain in others."

Luna felt herself looking back to when they had saved Snape and his reaction, his disappointment, was that a mistake?

Dumbledore continued, "The old Magic, is not magic at all, it is God because he is the manifestation of all that is good; love, beauty, creativity, peace, joy, hope and kindness. Our kind was created in sin, yet like the rest of humanity we can be redeemed, not by what we do, but by grace. I tried so hard to fix things, but I realized it was not I who could fix things at the end, the only one who could fix things was the good Lord himself. I left things in his hands and after much stubbornness I read his word knowing my time was short for this world. I wanted to make sure that my soul would end up where it was meant to go, back to the source of all life, my creator."

"What would happen if you didn't," Asked Luna, her voice shaking slightly.

"I would have chosen my own way, to live apart from my creator eternally, which means I would have been apart from love, peace, hope, joy and all that is good."

Hermione sobbed, "That would be hell."

"Never fear child, this portrait is but a shadow of the man that lived here on this earth, this portrait has been imbued with the knowledge of Dumbledore, like a book, the soul of Dumbledore lives on in the kingdom beyond this earth. Our species as wizards and witches has a dark and tragic history, and has caused much pain for Muggles and our kind alike. Like the Muggles kill each other in war, we hurt and kill each other using this forbidden knowledge. It is the Nature of mankind you see. Knowledge for knowledge's sake is meaningless, and distracts us and draws us away from what's really important, love, and the source of all love. I only hope you two don't leave it too late to make a decision"

Luna wiped her nose on her sleeve, sniffling loudly, "So our kind is the product of fallen angels interbreeding with humans and passing on the knowledge that humans are not ready for."

"They will not be ready to truly understand the ways of the creator until the next kingdom Luna, I discovered only too well that this knowledge can cause untold tragedy, none so worse than a man mistakenly believing that he does not need God, or that he can become like a god. An arrogant and selfish type of thinking that I too once fell into when I met Grindelwald. Only too often we think we are doing things for the greater good, but we are really only making things worse. On the rare occasions when we do, we have to ask ourselves, was it really us? Or was it just the creator's idea in the first place?" With those words the portrait smiled, "I trust you have your answer?"

Hermione nodded, "so if such an event of prayer doing something like raising someone from the dead, it would be because God wanted them alive and he had a greater plan."

"That is what I call real Magic, this is the lesson that you should take when you leave this school girls, and tell as many as you can, I deeply regret my cowardice for not telling anyone earlier."

The girls returned to the Gryffindor common room and sat quietly for a time. Luna looked up at Hermione, their eyes met and they both smiled. "What are you going to do?" asked Luna.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know, but I want to feel the way I did when we prayed again, the warmth the peace, do you think that was God?"

Luna cocked her head, "I think it's called the Holy Ghost, but I'm not sure exactly what it does, but that's a part of God I think."

"How do you know?"

Luna grinned, "Read it somewhere, I have what the Muggles call a photographic memory."

Hermione gave her a crooked grin, "I wish I had that, I wouldn't have to study as hard for exams."

"You won't have to study anymore, school is finished."

Luna laughed when she saw the panic on Hermione's face, "Or you could go to college. I'm going to start writing for my dad's paper, and see if I can start writing about what Dumbledore has talked about."

"That's what he would have wanted."

"I wonder if Snape will ever know how or why he came back."

Luna rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I believe he will."

"But you also believe in Blibbering Humdinger's and Crumple-Horned Snorkack's," Hermione added with a giggle.

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's called having an imagination Hermione, you should try it sometime."

Hermione hit her playfully as Ron and Harry came in, "what are you two so happy about?" Harry said accusingly.

"New beginnings Harry, that's why, No Voldermort, This is the beginning of the rest of our lives," Luna burst out.

Harry could not help but notice a change in both the girls, there was lightness in their eyes that was not there before, and despite the sad occasion he could see joy on their faces.

_Ps- I know this is probably crap and I am not sure whether to leave it at this or not, I have an idea spawned from reading a couple of articles on Talmudic Demonology and Babylonian Mysticism, I thought about combining it with the book of Revelations, Hence the title so this is definately not a one shot if you like it. Constructive criticism welcome, I welcome any opportunity to improve my writing, and I know there's a lot of room to improve, hopefully theres not too many mistakes in this chapter.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Luna's big break

_Sorry about the wait, I wrote this ages ago, but wasn't very happy with it, and then Christmas and holidays happened, Plus my sisters wedding is this weekend, so busy. I'm still not happy with this chapter, I think Luna is a tad OOC, But tried my best to write a more mature Luna who still has some of her personality quirks, The next chapter will be better I hope with less of the boring internal monologue and more action. Note this story is clearly AU. I don't own HP I just like playing around with the characters_

Chapter 2

10 years later.

Luna chewed her fingernails nervously_, 'such an unpleasant habit, yet it was either that or pooling in a quivering mess right here in the street'_. There was trouble afoot and she had a unique talent of finding herself right in the middle of it. She had never been able to sit still behind a desk, she had to get out there and do something, research by foot rather than by the book. She sank down, hiding behind a parked car, all the while trying to keep her eyes on the extremely bad man she had followed. Vincent Bramns suspected Death Eater sympathizer had met a cloaked figure outside an abandoned building in the industrial sector. She tried to ignore the shaking legs and the pounding heart. Her investigations into the re-emergence of the Death Eaters had led her here. Heroism hadn't been a large part of her nature as a Ravenclaw, Then again she had never been the typical Ravenclaw. Regardless here she was playing the part of the heroin because there was no-one else to do it and she never had a problem with going simply on faith.

All those years ago in Hogworts she would never have thought this would be how her life would turn out. She had always known she was different from the others, but hadn't imagined that her faith would make her a social pariah. Her attempt to tell Dumbledore's story had not met with approval, and the more she explored the origins of their kind, the more resistance she had got. Aside from the obvious stonewalling, there had been the occasional death threats, she had been fired from her job at the daily Prophet. Things had only gotten worse when she went freelance, it had been hard to make a living. In the end she had no choice but to get a job in a Muggle paper. She guessed she was watched by the ministry on occasion just to make sure she wasn't causing any trouble.

Just by chance, several months ago, her luck began to change and her prayers had been answered. She had overheard a conversation in Daigon Alley between two ministry employees about suspicious behavior. Sensing a story she discovered that there had been sightings of clandestine meetings of known Voldermort sympathizers. She knew this was her chance to do a story that would help the ministry and help her regain her families honor. Maybe even get back her job.

Her targets disappeared inside the building, her stomach lurched nervously in response. She walked quietly across the road and around the side of the building finding an alternate entrance. She tried the handle, '_locked, fiddlesticks'_. She took out her wand and cast _'Alohomora'_, "she heard a click as the door unlocked, she didn't believe that actually worked. '_These men must be very confident that no-one knows about this meeting'_, she thought smiling to herself. She pulled the black beanie down further over her short pale blond hair and stealthily moved through the door and down a narrow dark hallway. From the faded posters on the wall it seemed this building used to be an old theatre. She passed empty dressing rooms and found herself behind the stage. She crept down under the stage and crawled towards the voices in the hall. _'The acoustics in the hall were wonderful'_ she thought happily, _'she could hear every word'_.

"Have the preparations begun in Berlin?"

"We are almost ready."

"Good, I have further instructions."

"Yes sir."

"There is a Prophesy; The Oracle spoke of the day coming. There will be those who oppose us, the book of the seductress gives them the Key; we must be ready for them, kill any who stumble onto the truth."

"Surely none will be able to oppose her."

"Yet they will try, you must be vigilant, the great one is not forgiving should we make a mistake. This world needs her, her time is coming, she will finally make this world fall to their knees."

"She will prepare the way."

"She is the sword that will strike at our enemies and will prepare the way for a new world order, you must return to Berlin immediately, I am sending more of our brothers to join you, the day of the ritual approaches. I have much to do to make sure our progress is not waylaid."

"Blessed is the throned one."

"Blessed is the Queen of Heaven."

Luna heard the Death Eaters begin to leave and frowned, '_what the blazes was all that about?' _She began to crawl back, the dark making it very difficult. She got her hand caught in something and tried to pull it away, trying not to imagine the spiders, bugs or worse that would be lurking in the dark with her. She moved her leg forward her foot hitting metal, there was a dull clunk. Behind her she heard a sharp cry of surprise. _'Opps time to leave'_ she quickly clambered out from her hiding place and sprinted for the door, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Over there" yelled one of the men.

She dodged a spell, the green light blinded her for a second, and she looked quickly towards the cloaked man who had fired the killing curse. His hood had come off and she recognized the tall blond Death Eaters face. She was quickly out the door and running down the alleyway. She found another door to an adjacent building and before the men rounded the corner she had snuck inside, closing it quietly, then she gathered her thoughts and apparated.

She popped into her small one room apartment and sat in the dark mulling the words over in her mind, '_rituals, Prophesies, The seductress, Berlin, Her, the queen of Heaven??? How very exciting' _The ministry was right they were planning something, and soon, and the face of Thorfinn Rowle had confirmed it. _'He probably saw my face too'_ the dreadful thought slashed through her panicked mind. '_What if he recognized me?_'This was over her head; she needed help figuring this out, someone who didn't mind staring at books for hours on end. She could only think of one person who fit that description, but convincing her to help was going to be another matter.


End file.
